K'kan
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: To him, it was k'kan: pregnant. To her it was mood swings, swollen ankles and the urge to harass him whenever she could. There was also the nagging looks from half the crew, the repercussions of a life spent partying and the irrational anger of Kirk once he finds out just whose kid it is. "I would rather some one night stand, not this." - - Redo of Ascension: Act 1 - -
1. Chapter 1

**_So here is the redo of Ascension: Act 1. As that title alone suggests, yes, there is a planned sequel so stick around for more. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as the original version. Remember to review so I know who is still with me. Gets me motivated to write._**

**_The song is relevant, I'm telling you._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, he gave her a dimestore watch<br>_****_And a ring made from a spoon  
><em>****_Everyone is looking for someone to blame  
><em>****_But you share my bed, you share my name  
><em>****_Well, go ahead and call the cops  
><em>****_You don't meet nice girls in coffee shops  
><em>****_She said baby, I still love you  
><em>****_Sometimes there's nothing left to do_**

* * *

><p>I didn't think much of him at first.<p>

I mean, before I was a part of the 1701 crew I was a mess. I was Kirk's partner in crime. We got drunk, we partied and got into fights. I was always someone that was treated as trash, a one night stand, a booty call. I had a number for every guy in the county stuffed into my phone. And I didn't mind it. I thrived on it; they took me out, they bought my drinks, they bought my dinner – I didn't care as long as I got _my _moments pleasure.

But then, I changed.

Well, not completely.

I just got a little ambition in my head and learned I was an excellent welder; more than that, I could make a career off of my talents. I signed up for a job maintaining the Enterprise ships and found myself at the mercy of my old friend: Kirk. He had become a starship captain, I still partied all night. He hadn't called me out in months, I assumed he forgot about me, I didn't know he was a big shot.

He doted on me while I was on his ship, but he didn't have the time for me.

So I looked for other means of affection.

I was a creature of simple pleasures, but what I found wasn't so simple.

Ya see, one night, the ship celebrated my birthday. There was a mini-bar in Kirk's quarters so he shared. A few of us got drunk, myself and Kirk amongst them, and Kirk likes to fight when he's drunk. I knew this, but didn't think he would come at me. He threw some biting words and I ran away to the infirmary.

Where _he _found me.

And then…and then everything was ruined.

I made a mistake, he made a mistake and I can't say we were stuck with the consequences because…it was the best thing that ever happened to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_As before, the first chapter is in third person, to set the mood and everything right. Really just an edited version of the same chapter._**

* * *

><p>"So you and Spock dated…"<p>

Uhura paused, mouth paused around half of a small sandwich that hovered against her lips. Her eyes flickered up and over to Lissette; the young woman was staring out of the plate glass window separating them from the deep vacuum of space. Her wide eyes reflected the stars, the glow of the engine just below the window. Uhura wondered what was going on behind those unique eyes for her to ask such questions. She wasn't entertained by anything outside that window, she wasn't seeing much to begin with. Her right eye, a brilliant cerulean color, was the only eye she could see out of. Her left eye, however, a very dull green and covered in a thin milky white haze, was completely clouded. She had no sight in her left eye.

Uhura cleared her throat a little and set the sandwich down on the plastic square draped over her crossed legs. "Um," she straightened her back and cocked her head a little, dark hair spilling over her thin shoulder. "Well, yeah."

Lissette's lips quirked in the corner and she looked at Uhura. "How uh…how far did you guys…ya know?"

It took Uhura a moment for her to understand what the young woman meant and when she did figured it out, her mouth popped into a perfect O; she smiled a bit. "Well, as far as we went…we only kissed and that was only twice. I think he only reciprocated one of those kisses…"

"Nothing else," Lissette urged gently.

Uhura stared at her for a moment and then sighed, folding the edges of plastic around the sandwich and then setting it to the side. She turned to Lissette fully and folded her hands in her lap. "No, why do you ask?"

Lisstte groaned a little. "Well, I feel like a triple tramp now."

Uhura got a look of slight disbelief on her face and she jerked her head back a little. "Triple…tramp," she pursed her lips.

Lissette groaned again and nodded, leaning forward onto her legs, arms dangling on either side of her knees. "Yeah, a triple tramp. I made it up myself."

"I can tell," Uhura muttered, looking at the window for a moment then she looked back to the young woman in front of her. "Why do you ask?"

Lissette tensed up then, regretting hat she had just done, and then she sat up. "Well," she smiled at Uhura sheepishly. "You see what happened was…"

It took Uhura five seconds.

Her face drew tight and she raised her brows. "Get outta here."

Lissette's cheeks turned bright red and she shook her head fiercely in embarrassment. "Please don't say anything!"

"How?"

Lissette stopped her head, stumped by Uhura's head. "Huh?"

"Quite simple, how? I didn't know Spock had sex."

Lissette hissed at the bronze skinned woman, her hand darting out and latching onto hers. "Shut up," her eyes darted to the two young men standing around the food dispensers; they were lost in their own world of over-enthusiastic hand gestures. "No one can know."

"But you told me," Uhura stated blankly.

Lissette sighed and reached up, running both sets of fingers through her hair, trying to tame the fluffy mass; she had been sick all morning, she hadn't felt like doing anything but putting on clothes. "Well, you're one of my best friends, Uhura. I couldn't tell Kirk something like this, he wouldn't understand."

"You wanted to ask me questions," Uhura mused and then smiled a little. "So?"

Uhura wiggled her eyes. "So, how was he?"

And right back to raging cheeks. "It was…it was nice," she cleared her throat a little. "Being with Spock and all. I haven't had too much experience with good so I wouldn't be able to give a full picture."

"This has just been a very fulfilling day," Uhura sighed, a grin playing at her lips.

Lissette scooted closer to Uhura, placing both hands against her arm. "Uhura, you can't say anything to anyone, alright?"

"Fine, fine," Uhura smiled gently at the young engineer. "Back to the questions you wanted to ask."

"Well yeah, but I'm not really sure what it is I wanted to ask you anymore," she chewed on her bottom lip.

Lissette was never usually someone to be this shy. She was Captain Kirk's best friend, she didn't have the opportunity or ability to be this shy. But this was something different. She had…she had slept with Spock, the stoic half-Vulcan Commander of the 1701. She wasn't talking about something like a party or where to get a good drink. Who she would be picking up by the end of the night or one of those one night flings she was used to by this point. This was something big. She supposed this was a good excuse to act the way she was, she deserved to act this way. She could still feel the butterflies in her stomach – Lissette Umbridge _never _got butterflies from a man.

But this wasn't just any man.

Uhura stared at Lissette for a moment. She looked so nervous, which was such a new thing to see on her. "Do you think something's wrong?"

Lissette looked up at her with those wide, curious eyes and she shrugged. "I don't know," she looked back down. "I feel achy and feverish and I haven't been able to eat anything really solid over the last month. Fruit and vegetables have been my main courses. No meat or anything, I throw it right up."

Uhura had a minor temper flare. If he infected her with some Vulcan disease…Uhura took a calming breath and lifted her hands up, lowering them slowly, as if that would actually help her and it did a little. She looked over at Lissette and smiled, patting her friends' knee.

"Maybe you should go talk to McCoy, get a checkup. You haven't, have you?"

Lissette shook her head. "No, I just thought it was sort of motion sickness or my body reacting to all of the fumes and stuff I have to deal with down in the engine room. But it's been going on a month now and I'm sort of worried. Maybe I do need to go to the med-bay."

Uhura stared at her for a long time. She couldn't think of anything that would cause such symptoms. She didn't know of anything that would cause you to throw up just strictly meat. What could it be? Lissette shook her head a little and re-crossed her legs, tugging the skirt of her uniform down a little. That was when her attention span snapped; her temper flickered to how short her uniform was. Then she saw the desperate look on Lissette's face and her concern was back to her friend. Lissette was a strong woman, Uhura knew that from the six months she had been on the ship. She never let anything get to her; once, she had cut her right calf open and was as fazed by it as McCoy. But this, this was causing her to be in distress, made her fearful of going to the med-bay.

"I'll go with you," Uhura offered, standing up abruptly.

Lissette looked up at Uhura with those wide eyes again. "Really," she asked in a squeaky voice.

Uhura's brow furrowed. "Who are you?"

Lissette shook her head. "What is something is wrong with me, Uhura? I don't know if I want to know if something is seriously wrong with me," she muttered, picking at her nails.

"Well, what if it's something we can easily get rid of? You won't have to be worried and you definitely don't have to be scared alright? Just stand up, hold my hand and we'll go see McCoy. Everything will be ok, I promise."

Lissette quirked her lips into the corner of her mouth. She was hesitant, but she nodded and then smiled. "Alright, as long as you stay with me."

Uhura huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "No, I'm gonna ditch you the first chance I get. Of course I'll stay," she reached out and grabbed a hold of Lissette's hand, pulling her onto her feet. "Now come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>McCoy was disgruntled as always when Uhura and Lissette stepped intot he med-bay. He looked up from a manila folder that was in his hands and huffed. "What do you want now, Lissette? Come to tell me what I'm doing wrong again?"<p>

Uhura hissed at him, tightening her grip on Lissette's hand. "Shut up, McCoy. She's in here for a checkup."

He pushed himself up from the chair he was seated in, dropping the folder into the seat. "She never comes in for a checkup, unless it's for her eyes. And that's only happened once."

"Well I am now," Lissette grumbled. "Please, can you just not give me a hard time and help me figure out what's wrong with me"

McCoy stared at her silently for a long moment and then sighed, nodding and dragging her over towards an examination table in the very back of the room. "Fine, come hop up here and tell me your symptoms."

Lissette nodded, dragging Uhura with her to the back of the room while McCoy stood on the opposite side of the examination table, pulling out two plastic gloves and snapping them on dramatically. Lissette let go of Uhura's hand and clambered up onto the table, situating herself on it before she unzipped the top of her jumpsuit shrugged it down around her hips, leaving her sports bra exposed to the cold air of the med-bay.

"Symptoms," McCoy muttered, walking around to her front and shooing Uhura out of the way.

Lissette cringed as McCoy took a rough hold of her jaw and her eyes caught Uhura's where she stood at her left side. "Fever, I'm always tired," she cringed again as McCoy abruptly shoved two fingers into her mouth, lifting her lips up to see her gums. "Fuck that hurts…I can't eat anything besides vegetables and fruit, I throw it up immediately. Nothing but water, no sodas or anything else," she snapped her teeth at McCoy as he let her go. "And it's all been going on for a month."

"And why haven't you said anything to me," he questioned, pulling off the gloves and tossing them into a red bagged bin.

She shrugged. "I thought it would pass."

"it's been a month," he grumbled, looking up at her. "I want to do a few tests, but I need to know if you have done anything strange in the past few months."

Uhura barked out a laugh that Lissette blushed fiercely at. McCoy looked between the two women, watching them fight to keep a straight face and then he sighed. Lissette sighed as well and cleared her throat a little; today just got worse and worse.

"You can't tell anyone else…"

"What is it," he snapped.

She groaned and Uhura chuckled at her childish act. "Come on Lizzy," she teased. "Tell him…"

Lissette glared and then looked to McCoy in desperation. "I slept with Spock."

Uhura laughed again while McCoy stared at her with a blank face,. Had what she said broke him? Be blinked a few times and then his lips pursed, but not in laughter, almost like her was appalled, but then his brow dipped in confusion.

"I didn't even know Spock could have sex."

Lissette dropped her head while Uhura laughed. "It's not funny," Lissette urged, pushing her hair back. "Once, and it was an accident, to be honest I didn't know he could either."

McCoy didn't laugh at her, for her sanity's sake. "Well, that brings new light to the situation…"

"How so," Lissette's gut twisted in realizeation but he had to speak first.

He took in a breath and released it heavily. "First thing first, I'm gonna do a pregnancy test."

A ringing started in Lissette'es ear and her jaw tightened, tears pricking lightly at the edges of her vision. She reached up and placed a shaking hand against her stomach as McCoy wasted no time in pressing a needle into her arm. She didn't even flinch; Lissette had a deep fear of needles. Her eyes were set hard in front of her as she listened to McCoy tinkering around her. She didn't have the strength or the nerve to look over her shoulder at him.

The only thing she could think about was him.

"Spock," she whispered.

Uhura looked over at her. "What is it?"

Lissette finally looked up. "Spock…I want Spock," she whispered. "_Now_."

Uhura nodded and looked over at McCoy. "Make sure she doesn't freak out, how long do we have to wait?"

"Just a few minutes with this test."

Uhura nodded and hurried out of the med-bay, her heels clicking against the floor loudly.

* * *

><p>Uhura wasn't subtle in getting Spocks attention on the bridge. He and Kirk were having a minor argument about something surely stupid and she made her presence know, stopping in the doorway and slamming her hand against the frame. A few people looked up, the amusement from watching their Commander and their Captain argue washing away with the sharp look in her eyes. She pointed at Spock, who was still busy with Kirk.<p>

"Spock," she quipped, though it was more like a scream.

His ears pricked sensitively to the way her voice rang against the bridges walls and the room grew quiet. He looked over at her, saw the firm set in her jaw, and raised and eyebrow to her. He cleared his throat gently and clasped his hands behind his back, turning to her fully.

"Lieutenant Uhura," he spoke gently. "You have gained my attention, what is it you want of me?"

Uhura hated the way he talked. "Med-bay. Now."

"Whatever f-"

"_Now. Spock_," she growled out, turning on her heel and marching back down the hallway.

Spock stared at the spot where she had stood for a moment and then looked around the room, seeing eyes on him. He raised an eyebrow and everyone quickly adverted their eyes in a snap, resuming their 'activities'. Save for Jim, the captain of the 1701. He was smirking in amusement at Spock, confusion and slight curiosity also present in his eyes. Spock didn't want to deal with Kirk's smart comments at the moment, but they rolled off his tongue so effortlessly.

"Ooook, someone's in trouble," Kirk taunted.

"Hush," Spock muttered before he followed Uhura's path.

What could he possibly be needed for in the med-bay? He would have been contacted through the com system, or his private messenger. Why did Uhura have to come get him so rudely for? Of course, he would have to thank her. She kind of saved him from a continuing argument with Kirk, an argument for which the point was lost to Spock; Kirk just liked to rile him up and Spock couldn't say he just went along with the plan, even if he was supposed to just think it was a simple argument when in truth, Kirk was an ass.

He paused on the threshold of the door into the med-bay, seeing Lissette with her arms wrapped tightly around Uhura's waist, her face buried in her sternum. Uhura cooed into the young engineers hair, stroking it gently as she stared at McCoy. He was the first to notice Spock, but Spock was not concerned with him, he was concerned with the young woman crying on the examination table. Uhura looked up when McCoy gently shook her elbow, his fingers lingering there for a moment before he dropped his arms to his side. Uhura gave a small smile and then her face grew disgruntled and she bent over slightly, enough to see Lissette's face and then she whispered something that made Lissette shoot up.

Her eyes riveted on Spock, tears making them shine, making Spock's chest tighten. "Spock," she whispered in a pleading tone.

"Uhura…she came for me on the bridge," he explained on instinct, knowing that she knew what happened; she had sent Uhura to fetch him. "What seems to be the matter," he asked, crossing the room to stand at her side.

McCoy pursed his lips and reached to a rolling table at his side, passing a slip of paper to Spock. "Violet means no, red means yes. I'll have you figure that out."

He held the paper gently in his hands, eyeing the tiny squares with analytical eyes. He had seen this piece of paper or at least an example of it somewhere, but he didn't remember fully where. It was here…in the med-bay. Or was it a book? Maybe a book. But what was the meaning of it? As the reason slowly unraveled in his head, his eyes grew wide and wider, flickering to Lissette, who was staring at him with shiny eyes and her bottom lip gnashed harshly between her teeth. McCoy grunted and walked past Spock, plucking up the manila folder he had been reading on in the first place and he plopped down into the chair he had also been sitting in.

"Hate to be in your shoes," he comented.

"McCoy," Uhura scolded, smacking his arm rather forcefully before she grabbed a hold of his shirt color and lifted up. "Out," she ordered, giving him little choice with her grip on his clothes.

He protested as she man-handled him towards the door, leaving Spock and Lissette in remote silence after a moment. Lissette stared up at him, her breathing ragged and the tears never ceasing until he pursed his lips together gently and leant forward, catching a tear with his lips. She let out a small sob and ducked her head, holding it in her hands.

"What are you so sad," he asked quietly.

She shook her head a little. "I'm not…well, I don't think I'm sad," she looked up at him. "I'm more like scared."

"Why?"

She shook her head again. "Because of you…"

"Why were you scared of me," he asked, his confusion growing.

She smiled a little and reached up, smoothing out his brow with her fingers and then running them down to his neck. "I just…I didn't know how you would react…"

"You just found out?"

She nodded. "Yes, the test was done as soon as Uhura returned."

"What do you want to do with it?"

She looked up at him with those wide eyes. "Wh-What do you want to do with it?"

He hesitated. This was why he asked her, the carrier, first. "I would…I would not mind keeping it."

It took her a moment, but she smiled through the tears. "I would too…"

He stared down at her as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her face tightly against his firm chest. He stayed stoic momentarily the n decided to go against his instincts and wrapped his own arms around her, thinking about the future for a moment before he drew himself back to the present.

"There is just one complication," he muttered.

Her eyes snapped open against the blue of his shirt. "What?"

"Who wants to tell Kirk?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Going to first person now. Again, more like an edited and improved version of the next chapter of the original._**

**_A/N: son of a bitch, I didn't think I had uploaded this chapter to my document manager and it turns out I did. I would have updated sooner if I would have known. Sorry for such a long wait -_-_**

* * *

><p><em>I stared at the wall in front of me, shoulders tense.<em>

_His fingers danced across my right shoulder and it made me squeeze my eyes shut and a shudder ran through my body, but not from pleasure. _

_I wanted this to be over, I wanted to be out of here._

_But I didn't have a choice._

_I heard him mutter 'pretty' under his breath and it made me want to sob, but I held it in; he would leave if I shed a tear. I needed the money if I wanted to have a place to sleep in._

* * *

><p>I met Spock the night I joined the 1701.<p>

He hadn't been on the bridge when I was introduced to everyone else, having to deal with some kind of problem in the med-bay. I had told Kirk and Uhura to just let him be, I would meet him later. First, I wanted to get to my new quarters and take a shower, maybe take a nap. I hadn't slept in three days, taking bus after bus to get to the launch port to Star Fleet Commands Earth station. Kirk had brought me to my room, left me to my own devices and I had met Spock in the hallway.

I was more embarrassed than I had ever been right from the beginning.

Here I was, in nothing but my bra and shorts, in front of one of my new Commanders. I had planned to simply slip down the hallway into Kirks quarters to see what he was up to; I was bored and he was always able to entertain me.

I had frozen in front of Spock, close enough to feel the heat coming from his body, my cheeks as hot as fire. I knew who he was by his appearance; Kirk had said Spock was a half-Vulcan, McCoy had called him a goblin – at least, I think that's what he said. What I hadn't expected, however, was that he would be handsome. I would have flirted with him if we hadn't been on the 1701, if we had just been normal, if we had just been two young people with no real future. But he was my Commander and I was his half naked engineer.

"I am so sorry for this," I straightened my posture. "I didn't expect anyone like you to see me on my way to Kirk's room."

"Like me?"

His voice was smooth, eloquent. "I mean, I didn't expect one of my Commanders to see me," I looked around for a moment. "I'll just go back in my room now," I muttered, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Why would you be going to Captain Kirk's room?"

I paused, my fingertips ghosting across the frame of my door. "Uh," I hesitated. "I was just going to talk to him, we haven't talked in awhile."

"Ah," he hummed. "Kirk has talked about you rather…_fondly_."

I listened to his words for a moment and heard the not-so-hidden implications. I turned around to him with a small smirk on my face. "Tonight just keeps getting more embarrassing every second," I muttered. "Kirk is just my best friend. I just wanted to talk to him about what had happened to me since we last saw each other."

Spock hummed again and began to walk past me. "Well then," he bowed his head slightly. "Goodnight, Ms. Umbridge."

I stared after him until he turned a corner and then cocked my head, walking back into my room with mixed feelings about Commander Spock.

* * *

><p>I was alone when I woke up.<p>

My lids fluttered open and I reached up, pushing my bangs from my forehead. They were stuck to the skin with sweat and other sticky things that had come from my fingers the night before; I had eaten so many things with my fingers and I was so fucking hot. I pushed myself up with shaky arms and looked around my room, only able to see through the soft amber light coming from my desk lamp. How the hell had I gotten here? I smacked my lips a few times, tasting the sleep on them, and I pulled my legs over the edge of the bed, placing my feet on the floor as I stretched my arms over my head.

I swallowed thickly and reached up, running my fingers through my sweat-damp hair a few times. I smelt like sweat and cigarettes. The sad part about this was, the smell wasn't strange to me. I smoked sometimes. I worked down in the engine room. The two smells were always a mix. I had grown used to them and so had everyone else on the ship. Of course, I wasn't pleased about smelling this way. I didn't wanna smell like this when I talked to Kirk. I wanted to be sort of presentable so I think a shower would be in order. I looked around the room one more time before I stood and walked over to my small dresser, pulling out a pair of fresh clothes. I opened the door to my room, looked both ways before I shut the door behind me and started jogging down the hallway to my left.

I didn't have a shower in my room, none of us that worked down in the engine rooms or stuff like that – nurses, secretaries, cleaners, etc. – had showers in our rooms. They were small with only enough room for a dresser, a small desk and a bed. They were meant for sleep and that was it. We have to share public showers and I just think it's gross; I usually wait until everyone has cleared out before I step in and shower. I paused at the end of the hallway and looked both ways again. The hallways were strangely empty. Of course, if it was as late as it felt, no one should be buzzing in here. They try to keep this area quiet because of the Commander that has a room here.

I stopped in front of his door and knocked, waiting with thin patience as I listened to him shuffle around in his rom. I wonder if he ever sleeps. As soon as door was open and I saw an opening I could fit through, I almost dove through it, marching towards his bathroom.

"Well that is just rude," he muttered, shutting the door and typing in his code.

"Well, you know I don't have a shower in my room," I snapped, pulling my shirt off. "And I just can't go down to the showers in case someone is there," I whispered the last part, glancing at my reflection.

"You seem agitated," he stepped behind me, eyes ever impassive.

I couldn't even muster a glare but my clipped tone said it all. "Well yeah," I turned to him, having to crane my neck into a sharp angle; as almost two feet shorter than him. "Yesterday was kind of a shock, wouldn't you say," and then my anger took a hold of me and I turned away from him, walking over towards the shower. "Look who I'm talking to," I twisted my wrist sharply to turn one the hot water; I knew I would regret it later judging by the twinge of pain that shot through the tendons of my forearm. "You can't show any fucking emotion, not at all. Why the hell should I even be telling you this?"

I got a chuckle in response and that only fueled my temper. I whipped around to him, hair shaking free from behind my ears and I curled my fists at my side. He was smiling at me knowingly, an actual warmth in his eyes, opposed to the usual coldness I had grown used to. My brow lowered and my fingers loosened at my sides. He sighed a little and reached out, catching my right bicep in his large hand and he pulled me to him, pressing a hand against the small of my back to keep me pressed against his chest firmly.

I stood there for a long time, listening to his erratic heartbeat and the hum of the shower.

This was what stared the whole mess: a hug from the stoic half-Vulcan Commander.

I had been crying because Kirk had snapped at me – he had been drunk, but I hadn't been exactly sober either. I was hiding in the med-bay. He had come in looking for Bones, who was in the cafeteria eating and had found me instead. He had hugged me then. It was unexpected and warm, and I had pushed for more. I was me that pushed for it, me that begged, and he hadn't reciprocated warmly. I had felt so safe in his arms.

I had even taken to following him around like a lost puppy; now that I think about it, Kirk had picked on my and Uhura had questioned my odd behavior. But I couldn't help it. And Spock never complained. Of course, I didn't overstep any boundaries; I didn't follow him to his room, to the bathroom or at lunch.

I knew it was strange, I knew it was creepy, but it had formed at least some sort of unspoken bond I was glad to have developed.

But because of my stupidity, I was pregnant.

Of course, it takes two to make a baby.

I swallowed thickly and reached up, curling my arms around his back and clasping his shoulders, burying my face as far as it could go; he always smelt like soil. It was comforting.

"I'm scared," I whispered, twisting my head to the right, staring at the wall.

He was silent for a long time – big shock there, right? "I am as well," he reached up and stroked my hair once, twice. "Obviously for different reasons. You are the one carrying it, I would not think you would want it."

I looked up at him then. "Are you kidding me?"

He didn't meet my eyes but I understood. "I just did not expect such a thing."

I cracked a smile then. "What? Your parents never gave you the sex talk," I asked, watching his skin turn a subtle green. "Well, that's ok," I took a step back from him, not missing the way his eyes briefly landed on my bare chest; it made me feel bashful for the first time in my life. I was having a lot of firsts with Spock. "Kirk gave _me _the sex talk. I was twelve."

"That seems a little inappropriate."

"Not at all," I shrugged my shorts off. "Now this is right now," I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "_This _is inappropriate."

"I will leave," he turned abruptly and started towards the door but I grabbed a hold of his arm.

I steered him towards the toilet and closed the lid, forcing him to sit down on it. "Stay," I pointed to the floor, like I was ordering a dog. "I like to talk in the showers and we have a few things to discuss."

Once the curtain to the shower was closed, I hard Spock give a sigh of relief. "What do we have to talk about?"

"Kirk," I stated bluntly. He sighed again; a lot of sighing coming from him, he must be tired. I thought on it for a moment. "You want me to go after this?"

"Excuse me?"

I closed my eyes and washed the soap from my face, flicking the water from my eyes afterwards. "You don't really sound very upbeat," of course he had never been a truly upbeat person to begin with. "I just figured I could leave you alone tonight."

"I never said anything to imply that…did I?"

I smiled. He may not show a lot of emotion, but Spock is more sensitive than others give him credit. Once you get to know him, he shows more compassion, as he should. Vulcans, especially half-Vulcans, have an extreme amount of emotions built up inside of them. He just had better control over these emotions than most do or would; that was what surprised my about the whole approach to having sex in the first place. I knew nothing about Vulcans or their natures, their backgrounds or tendencies. Spock later informed me that he did feel things, he had just been forced to hide of the reactions normal humans would have because of his father being a full Vulcan male. Between the high emotions he got from his father and the open emotions he got from his mother, he was able to better even and understand these emotion. He understood my need for affection at my weakest point since being on the ship.

In short, he knew when a human needed comfort and how to give it, but I don't think sex was what he had in mind. But I did. Fucking human emotions, I wish I was like Spock sometimes. I wish I could just cut out some of these emotions at the time they needed to be cut out.

"No Spock, you didn't, but I just assumed…"

"Your assumptions are incorrect, I would not mind you staying behind for an extended period of time, of you are comfortable with that."

Here we go.

The never ending loop of who wants to stay. Ya know how many times I have done this with him? Both of us being too polite to each other to get a firm answer from one another? It was rather annoying but I enjoyed this. If I got into one of these exchanges with Kirk, he would have just left the first time I even mentioned it and I would be left with no satisfaction.

Dammit Kirk.

"I guess I'll stay then," I tried to sound nonchalant, but on the inside, I was doing flips; cheering was echoing in my ears.

And after that, we grew silent, the hum of the water the only sound in the room. Silence, comfortable silence at that, as now something that I enjoyed. Usually I was stuck with Kirk and I could be as crazy as I wanted to be – getting drunk, yelling at other people, getting into fist fights and spilling beer on the jukebox, hitting on guys and being hit on by guys which eventually led me to get into some pretty sticky situations. The more I think about how much I enjoy sitting in silence, the more I realize that I never spent a day without Kirk since we had both been sucked into separate lives. Kirk had lived with me and my grandma for some times and I would end up getting up with him at the crack of dawn to do odd jobs and other things. I don't remember a day spent without him for a long time; I also don't remember a time where I didn't wake up without border-line alcohol poison and a girl's bra caught on my neck.

Rough nights.

Now, most of my nights were spent with me being in my room or down in the engine room, tinkering with machines or chatting it up with Scotty and his weird little assistant. Well, those were my days the past month because I had been avoiding Spock. I was surprised he hadn't mentioned it, but I was waiting for it to rear it's head soon, seeing as I wouldn't be leaving his side any time soon. He wouldn't allow it. Spock was protective, he wouldn't let me out of his sight.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Spock, I'm fine. Just thinking about partying with Kirk."

"Not any time soon."

I cringed. "Well of course not. Great, now I'm worried about talking to Kirk again," I groaned and maneuvered myself down to the bottom of the shower. "I'm scared Spock," I muttered, pulling my knees up to my chest."

It took him a few minutes, but I soon saw his hand reach in to turn off the water and then the shower curtain was pulled back. Spock stared down at me, until I looked away, then he curled an arm under my knees and around my back, lifting me out of the bottom of the shower. His strength amazes me, he was lifting me as if I weighed nothing more than a feather; I supposed to him, I did.

He treated me like a child in silence, setting me on the edge of the counter until he wrapped me in a towel. He pulled the towel up and massaged it gently into my hair, soaking up the water he could. He dropped it on the floor after a moment then picked me up again. I didn't mind the treatment, I didn't want to do any f this in the first place. Now, if only he could confront Spock for me. I'm sure he would do it for me, I'm sure he would totally confess to Kirk that he got me knocked up. But I had to do this. Kirk was the closest person to me besides Uhura and now Spock. Kirk was like my brother, this wouldn't be easy. He wouldn't be happy.

Spock set me on the edge of his bed and I crawled from his arms, waiting against the wall so he could sit on the edge. As he pulled his legs up I wiggled – literally – into his side, making sure I was comfortable before I looked up at him.

"As long as I am here, you have no reason to be fearful," he whispered, eyes meeting mine.

I ran my hand up his chest, smiling gently. "I know that," my eyes flickered around his face, taking in his features as if I hadn't studied them enough. "But…I can still be scared of Kirk for the moment. He won't react well."

Spock nodded, his eyes coming up and looking forward, face placid as always. "No, I do not suspect that he will. I remember a time when doctor McCoy was attempting to flatter you and the Captain broke his nose."

I flinched, my fingers tightening in the fabric of his shirt. What was I worrying about? Spock was an amazing fighter and could defend himself very well. I shouldn't be worried about Spock being hurt by Kirk, I should worry about Kirk being hurt by Spock.

"You have to promise you won't hurt him," I looked back up to his eyes, having to reach up and take a hold of his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Promise me, Spock."

He stared for at me for a long time, his eyes twitching ever-so-slightly around my face. Do you know how dark his eyes are? The irises are just…black, his pupil not even visible and then supernova white. How come I keep distracting by his face?

"I promise I will not injure Captain Kirk, but if I must defend myself, I will," he explained coolly. He hesitated and he reached up, clasping his hand over mine that was on his chest. "You need sleep."

"I just woke up," I whined, then a yawn blew my cover. "Son of a bitch," I muttered, pressing my face into his chest.

He chuckled and it made his whole body rumble, made my body tingle and a few dirty thoughts flittered through my mind, behind my eyes. No Lizzy, that's what got you into this trouble in the first place. Be good. Just sleep. But I don't want to. I don't want to go back to sleep and then wake up just to be yelled at by Kirk. It just didn't really sound satisfying to me, ya know? But being here, so close to Spock, with his warmth and familiarity, I was already beginning to have a hard time thinking.

"You smell like soil," I muttered.

"Hmm," he sounded as though he was falling asleep faster than I was.

"Sneaky bastard," I muttered. "You're the tired one…"

He didn't say anything else and that was my minds cue to shut down, sounds fading in my ears.

* * *

><p><em>And to BluSkyy, if you're reading this, yes, you can use badassery. It's a word I use quite frequently and why not share it with the world.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, this is actually just the same chapter 4 from the original Ascension. There was no need to edit or add to this but I needed to post this for you guys since I have been absent for so long.**_

* * *

><p>I was woken up by Spock, though not in a traditional way with him waking me up with words, but with movement.<p>

I faded from my dreams slowly, hearing the shuffle of cloth and the thump of boots somewhere in front of my face. I inhaled deeply, snuggling my face deeper into the pillow, quickly realizing that it was cold. I was cold. Spock wasn't in the bed with me anymore. My eyes fluttered open, focused on the empty part of the bed. I ran my hand out over the sheets, frowning at how cold it was, and then I looked up, smiling slyly when I was met with Spock's bare back. I propped my elbow up on the bed, cradling my head in my hand as I watched him slide on his shirt, his right hand coming up to adjust the cuff of his left sleeve. He paused for a moment, his whole body still, and then he looked back at me

"I was not aware that you were awake."

I chuckled a little, craning my neck back a little as he placed both hands on the side of the bed, his bulk leaning over me. After a moment I gave up and rolled onto my back, smiling up at him. "It's not like I haven't seen any of it before," I reminded him.

He nodded gently, bending lower, his lips catching mine. I squeaked a little at the contact, not expecting him to initiate the kiss – it was a first – but I wasn't complaining. I lifted my arms up, wrapping them around his neck and tugging him down a little further. One of his hands came up, running across my thigh before it slipped to my stomach. I forgot, I was fucking naked. My cheeks heated up impossibly hot and I pulled away from his lips, looking down to his hand that was settled just under my navel. He craned his neck towards my gaze but I grabbed a hold to the side of his face and I forced him to look back to my eyes.

"Nope," I stated simply.

"No what?"

I just shook my head, the blush still keeping my skin as hot as his. "Just no…"

"You are embarrassed for me to see you in a bare state," I still didn't look him in the eyes. "I see…I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, I was simply trying to see…"

I looked up at him then. "Spock, it's natural for a woman to get a little shy when a man sees her naked, plus you saw me like this last night and everything," I explained gently, my left hand reaching down and lying across his that was against my stomach. "And its fine, I know what you were trying to do and its ok, but I don't think you can feel anything yet…"

He looked slightly disappointed but nodded. I smiled at that and let my hand slip around behind his head, urging him gently down towards my face. I smiled into the kiss, feeling how soft his skin was as my fingers played across the back of his neck. His fingers dug into my skin around my stomach a little, the extremities shaking slightly. I frowned a little and pulled away from his lips gently, seeing his eyes still closed and that made me smile again. He opened his eyes as I pulled his hand away from my stomach, watching me sit up. I covered my bare chest for a moment and then sighed, letting my arm drop.

Who cared anymore?

"Spock!"

We both jumped and I looked to the door with wide eyes, my heart hammering in my chest. I looked to Spock and he was simply staring at the door, arms still propping him up on the bed. I swallowed the lump in my throat and jumped to my feet, grabbing Spock's attention rather quickly.

"Stall him," I hissed, running to his bathroom and shutting the door.

I took in a deep breath as I listened to Spock walking towards the door, his footsteps firm and echoing. I grabbed the plain black shirt I had brought and sliding it on. I fumbled with the gray pants I brought and tugged my fingers through my hair, loosening the knots a little as I stepped closer to the door, listening intently to what I could.

"Captain Kirk," Spock said in a musing tone. "To what do I owe this rude wake up call?"

"I can't fine Lizzy," he didn't sound truly flustered, he sounded slightly aggravated. "No one else has seen her."

"So you came to me?"

"Yeah, I've already asked everybody else if they had seen her. Uhura said there was something very serious she wanted to talk to me about. Lizzy never has anything serious to talk about."

He never listened to me, did he?

Spock hummed for a moment. "I do believe I know where she is," oh no he wasn't. "Lissette, Kirk is here looking for you."

I glared at the door for the longest time, wishing I could just burn Spock alive at the moment. He just threw me under the bus! What the hell was he doing? I guess it was better than leaving me to my own devices. If he didn't do this, I think I would just tell Kirk I was pregnant when the baby was born. I took in a deep breath and flexed my fingers at my sides before I reached up and ran my hands over my face, through my hair. I shook my head a little and grabbed the door handle, watching it turn slowly before I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, smiling shyly at Kirk as Spock took a step closer to me, eyeing me with those protective eyes.

"Hi Kirk," I mumbled, waving a little.

He looked between Spock and I for a moment, piecing everything together in his head, but he was taking too long for his mouth to wait. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Captain Kirk, language," Spock chastised with a small, totally smart-ass, quirk of his mouth. He then looked to me, making me feel so small. "Ms. Uhura seems to have told Kirk you had something to tell him…"

I grit my teeth and took a step towards Spock, arms coming up to cover my chest. "Yeah, I'll just have to _thank_ her when I see her next," I grumbled.

"Lizzy," Kirk looked at me with that rare stern look. "Tell me what's going on now, why are you in Spock's room? Why did Uhura have to tell me you wanted to talk?"

I groaned a little, shoulders slumping. "Fuck…come in here, I don't want anyone else hearing about this yet," I walked around him, shooing him inside before I shut the door. I turned back to him, seeing him eyeing Spock with a deadly glint in those eyes. "Kirk," I quipped and it caught his attention. "Sit down."

He looked around for a moment then back to me. "Where?"

I rolled my eyes. "Where do you think," I muttered, walking around him again. "The bed," I sat on the edge myself, patting the space beside me.

He hesitated but then nodded, sitting beside me while Spock stayed near the door. Good, I didn't want them that close to each other, though I would prefer Spock at one end of the ship and Kirk at the other when I told him this. I guess I was protective of Spock as much as he was protective of me. I swallowed thickly, eyes flickering to Spock, waiting for a signal of some sort. I got in a curt nod. So he was as tense as I was. Of course, he wasn't that one that was having the kid, but whatever. I took in a deep breath and looked over to Kirk, smiling a little as I placed my hand on his knee. A flicker of confusion went across his face. I was never so serious with Kirk so I bet this was just a little confusing.

"Well, I think you can already piece together one piece of this, or are you that dense right now," I raised my eyebrows a little.

It took him a moment but he shook his head and then shrugged a little. "I don't really know…but I'm thinking you and Spock have been messing around behind my back."

He sounded like a boyfriend that found out his girlfriend had been cheating on him. I nodded a little. "Well, yeah. Good, you got that much figured out."

"Was that what you had to talk to me about," Kirk asked, looking truly puzzled.

I shook my head a little. "No, but it was a part of it," I looked over at Spock and bit my lip, wanting help but knowing I wasn't getting it. I didn't need it. I needed to tell him this on my own. Kirk pat my shoulder a little, causing me to catch his eyes. I felt sick. "Kirk…I'm pregnant."

Again, it took him a moment, but he was as angry as I knew he was going to be. His head snapped to Spock, who was totally indifferent, and almost growled at him. "You son of a bitch."

My eyes widened a fraction as he jumped to his feet, right hand balled into a fist that he was aiming at Spocks' face. Spock neatly dodged the punch, moving just a smidgen to the right and then he reached up, fingers digging an inch or two into the underarm of his bicep, close to Kirks arm pit, and he squeezed. Kirks face warped into pain, but not excruciating pain, and he crumpled to the floor, holding his arm tightly as Spock let him go.

Spock looked up to me. "I promised I would not injure him, I am sorry that I broke that promise."

I shook my head a little. "I-Its ok Spock," I pushed myself to my feet a little, holding out a hand to him. "Please come over here, I want you near me."

He nodded and took the three steps towards me, standing at my side while Kirk stood. His eyes flickered between us for a moment while he held onto his arm, panting lightly. "That hurt."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I muttered. "Don't be so upset."

"Don't be so upset," he stared at me incredulously, beginning to lift his arm but he cringed and then cradled it against his chest. "How can you say that to me? You're pregnant! Jesus Christ Lizzy, you're only nineteen."

"I'll be twenty in three days."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, like that makes it any better," he looked hurt, he looked sad. "How…how the hell did this happen?"

I stared at him for a moment. "Now Kirk, I would think you of all people would now how a baby is m-"

He waved a hand at me. "Yeah I know that," he grimaced at something his mind subconsciously made up. "I just…I can't really believe it."

The room fell into a silence again, one I didn't find particularly comfortable. I looked up to Spock, trying to find some reassurance I guess, but he was focused on Kirk, who was pacing in a tight circle by the door. Honestly, he was acting better than I thought he would. I was expecting…I guess nuclear warfare. Kirk has always been protective of me, ever since I was a little kid, like I was his sister. He was angry, that much was obvious, but to who he was angry at was undecided, to both of us. He could be angry at me for being so irresponsible or he could be angry at Spock for getting my pregnant. Either way, it was both of our faults so I wouldn't let him push the blame to one person.

"Kirk…come on, talk to me instead of steaming," I muttered, taking a step towards him. "Kirk I need you to be ok with this, I need my best friend to say that they're happy for me. Or…or you have to say that you're mad at me, or upset, or sad, or…or something."

He looked up at me, his expression twisted and unreadable, then it relaxed and he sighed, standing straight. "I'd like to say I'm happy for you, Lizzy, but I'm still confused on how it actually happened."

I sighed in exasperation. "Why are you still stuck with that?"

"I didn't think Spock could have sex."

If I wasn't pregnant, I would have fallen out, but I didn't want to risk anything. So I just settled for sitting on the bed and staring at him blankly, trying so hard not to smile and laugh. "You're not the only one."

"I am here," Spock said in a disgruntled tone.

I smiled and reached up, prying one of his hands from the other where they were clasped behind his back and holding it in mine. "I know, and we're still all a little baffled by the whole sex thing."

This time, Kirk finally laughed, but it sounded nervous, sort of forced. "Lizzy…I am happy for you, not exactly thrilled, but I realize it could be worse. You could have gotten pregnant from that George guy," his eyes flickered up to Spock. "I'm actually glad that it was you, Spock. At least I know that she is safe."

"I can guarantee you that she will never be harmed, in any way, under my care, Captain Kirk."

"You sound like you're talking about a dog instead of the woman bearing your child," I muttered.

He looked back at me, opening his mouth to speak, but Kirk cut him off by clapping his hands together once. We both looked over at him, seeing a small smile playing at his lips. "So…"

"So what," Spock asked, pulling his hand from mine gently and assuming his normal position while I stood.

Kirk grinned. "When are we gonna tell everyone else?"

I shook my head violently, approaching him with my hands waving. "No, we are not telling anyone anytime soon," I explained. "I'm just not ready for it. I'm still a little confused about all of this so just please, can you keep your mouth shut until we give the green light, then you can tell whoever you want to."

Kirk looked genuinely disappointed, the adrenaline from the shock of the news wearing off rather quickly. "Fine, I'll just go bother Uhura about it."

I frowned as he walked out of the room, feeling Spock approach me at my back. Did he realize how hot he was? I don't know what his body temperature was, but it was like I was sitting next to a space heater. I didn't mind it really, but it was easy to get uncomfortable with the body heat thumping so firmly against your skin, especially if you're pregnant. I turned around to him, eyes moving around his face as I reached up, hooking my arms behind his head.

"Went better than I expected it to," I mumbled, running my right hand over the hair on the back of his head.

"It did, but how do you suppose we go about hiding the pregnancy until you feel safe to speak about it?"

"So it's been about two months or so right? I shouldn't start showing for another month, but everyone's pregnancy is different. Once I have signs…I think that's when we say something, right? I mean, it'll sort of be hard to hide for sure after that starts happening."

"It sounds reasonable," Spock mused, smiling gently.

I never got over those smiles. They were so different from anyone else's smiles. I don't know how truly, he gave the same smile to others when he was being a smart-ass, but somehow I think this one was different for me. I wonder if he realized how special he always made me feel, I wonder if he did and made sure he did it. No man – I would say boyfriend, but that just doesn't seem to fit with Spock – has ever made me feel so special. He does it continuously.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what," he whispered.

I shook my head a little, a smile playing at my lips. "For just…for just being so sweet and understanding and putting up with my tantrums and my foul mouth and most of all Kirk."

He dipped his head down, catching my lips with his own for a moment before he pressed he then lifted his lips and pressed them against my forehead, his warm breath wafting over me. "I will put up with anything for you…"

I smiled. "I love you…"

"I love you as well…"

My face drew a blank as the words left his lips, something in my brain clicking - I thought people were joking when they said those kinds of things - and everything in me felt...weightless. Like I was excited, too excited; it felt like I couldn't breathe, my chest almost swelling with something I couldn't quite word. I smiled, my bottom lip trembling, and i pressed my face into his chest, listening to his breathing.


End file.
